Bloodlust
by TheWitchBaby
Summary: When Bloodlust overtakes the senses, there's no stopping. Oneshot Jacob/Edward paring. YAOI! Rated M so you have been warned. I promise the story is better then the summery makes it sound....


_TWILIGHT YAOI ONE-SHOT EdwardxJacob_

_**A/N:**____Now, normally I only stick to anime/manga for yaoi pairings and avoid everything else like it's the friggin plague…..but I got a request for this pairing from a friend that I couldn't deny……and I couldn't fight of the evil inner fangirl any longer that wanted to see some yaoi action between Edward and Jacob. Please don't kill me if you don't like!!!!! But yeah…anyway this is before Bella is a vampire but after Jacob is a werewolf so….Eclipse (?) Who cares though? It's never mentioned anyway. As always please R&R! And if you have a request that's cool too….ENJOY THE SMUT!!!!_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I only own them in my dreams….other than that they belong to Stephanie Meyer…._

**Bloodlust**

By: Witch Baby

Jacob Black lay, sprawled on a hotel bed somewhere in Phoenix Arizona. He sighed, one tan muscular arm covering his eyes from the world as he tried thinking back to why he was even here. Bella had gotten upset over God knows what and fled to her mothers house. So, of course, Jacob followed. That's what you did for the person you loved, right. Of course that damn bloodsucker had to follow though! And Bella refused to speak to him or Edward. So now here he was, while Bella was with her mother and Edward was off roaming the city. 'If only Bella would bust in here and say something like 'Jacob1 I need you!'' he thought wistfully to himself.

Suddenly, the door was thrown open, revealing Edward Cullen, a crazed look in his eyes. "Jacob! I need you!" he bellowed, slamming the door shut behind him.

The wolf's eyes widened in horror. "WHAT THE HELL?! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" yelled Jacob.

It was the first time he'd seen the vampire look almost… nervous. "Look, I am not going to lie. I need to feed but there is nothing I can feed off of in such a populated area." Edward explained, "I'd travel for food if I could but I haven't the time. I was thinking, since you're immune to my poison and all…"

Jacob stared in shocked as Edwards words sank in. "No!" he protested, "No way in hell!"

The vampire smirked, a mischievous twinkle in his eye. "What's the matter pup, afraid I'll bite too hard?" he teased, voice soft and seductive as velvet, making the teen shiver.

Jacob looked away, too confused to try to retort. Stupid vampire! Jacob was really wishing he had stayed in Forks, forgetting all about Bella and her melodramatic attitude. He did not care as long as got away from the bloodsucker with the sinful voice. "Hmmm," murmured Edward thoughtfully, "I guess I could always ask Bella."

"No!" said Jacob, jumping from the bed to stand next to the vampire.

"Then shall we?"

"…"

"I'll take that as a yes then." said Edward with a smile.



"Now, take off your shirt." Edward instructed, guiding the unsure wolf to the large hotel bed as he unbuttoned his own shirt.

"What? Why?" asked Jacob, flushing slightly as Edward shrugged his coat and shirt to the floor.

"Well, just in case things get …messy."

"Oh…." He murmured, slowly striping off the top and settling back against the headboard of the bed.

Nervousness wormed its way into Jacobs mind as Edward crept like a predator across the bed. Edward placed his strong hands on either side of the teen's head, towering over him so that Jacob looked shyly up at the man through lowered lashes. His gut tightened and, to the wolf's horror, as well as a few other things, as the vampire flashed him a dazzling smile. "No need to be nervous Jacob." He whispered, lowering his mouth to trace his lips over Jacob's racing pulse.

"Mmmm right." Jacob mumbled, doing his best to relax and stay focused. However, it was hard with Edward nibbling at his neck.

"There's no reason why we can't…enjoy ourselves."

"Yes…. enjoy ourselves." He agreed, only half listening to that hypnotic voice Edward was using.

The vampire continued to nip at the sensitive flesh of Jacob's neck, his tongue swirling over his sun kissed skin. Edward inhaled deeply, the sent of wild animal and the open forest invading his senses. Jacob shivered, the coolness of Edwards skin contrasting delightfully against his usual over heated body. And it was getting worse now with the vampire doing entrancing things to him. His human feelings of hatred and resent for the vampire were slowly being melted by the physical, animal need he was experiencing.

Jacob cried out as Edward bit into his neck. Edward cradled the teen's head gently as Jacob arched off the bed, body moving closer against the vampires. He smiled, drinking deeply the sweet and full flavor of the wolf's blood. One hand still cradled Jacob's head, even as his other danced over the teen's bare chest and down towards the hard length he felt there.

Jacob gasped, struggling slightly as Edward cupped his hardened shaft through his pants. He moaned in blissful pain, the Edward's biting making what he was doing to Jacob all that much more pleasurable. He just couldn't help himself. It just felt so good…

Edward grinned, delighting in the inner turmoil of Jacob's mind. It had been so long since he'd had sex, and what better way to let go of that pent up frustration then on the poor teenage wolf. Who, now that Edward really thought about it, was probably a virgin. This was defiantly going to cause one very interesting morning after. The vampire chuckled darkly. Oh, what fun it would be to mess with the poor pup!

"Edward!" Jacob moaned, unsure if it was in objection or invitation. The vampire smiled, closing the puncture wound with a sensuous lick of his tongue. He continued his assault on Jacob, unzipping the boy's jeans to playfully squeeze his erection. "Hmmm, do you like that pup?" he asked.

"Nn!" the teen threw his head back, hips bucking up towards the hand that was giving him pleasure like he'd never felt before. His mind was screaming at him, 'No! This is wrong! So wrong!' but, his body only responded to Edwards touch, begging for more.

The vampires sinfully good mouth made a slow trail up the wolf's heaving chest, gently nipping and sucking on the sweat slicked skin, forming sweet love bruises that would remind the teen of all the things Edward had done to him long after the two had parted ways. With agonizingly slow, skillful stokes, Edwards hands danced along Jacob's cock, causing the boy to writhe and moan beneath him, pleading for him to go faster. He silenced those sweet moans with a forceful placement of his lips over the teens. He plunged his tongue in easily, mirroring the actions of his mouth to that of his hand. It was driving Jacob dizzy with need, especially when those vampire teeth nipped at his bottom lip. The coppery taste of his own blood filled his mouth and he whimpered as Edward dipped his tongue to catch the sweet nectar.

"Please Edward!" the wolf pleaded. He couldn't take anymore of those teasingly light touches. He needed relief and the vampire was the only one that could satisfy.

"Please what?" Edward asked huskily, lowering his mouth to suckle the hardened buds of Jacob's chest, hand no longer between the teens legs but now playfully stroking his inner thigh. If Jacob wanted relief he would have to beg for it. Beg and plead and moan so that when it was all over he would realize that he was the one that asked for it. Though Edward had been the one to seduce the poor pup, he chuckled darkly at the thought of the teen lying awake at night, agonizing over what they had done and maybe….just maybe, come back crawling for more.

Jacob whined, thrashing his head against the pillows as he struggled with what he had to say. Edwards tongue was still sucking his sensitive nipples, and his hand, oh god, his hand was so close to where Jacob needed it most. If only it would stop its relentless teasing and touch him again! "Edward," he urged pitifully, "I n-need you to touch me, take me, I don't care! J-just don't stop!"

That was all Edward needed to hear. Jacob heard the sound of tearing fabric, but didn't care now that he was free of his blasted cloths and able to have the vampire touch his naked skin. Smirking triumphantly at the wolf's begging demeanor, he took the teen's throbbing member and began to stroke it once more. His mouth continued to suckle and occasionally bite Jacob's abused nipples, causing small yelps from the wolf, but it only made what Edward was doing with his hands feel so much better. The vampires other hand though was cupping the teen's face and, finding his parted lips, brushed his cool slim fingers into his mouth.

Jacob sucked on the digits eagerly, running his wet pink tongue over his fingertips and kissing the soft pads. Edward found himself groaning quietly at the feel of that warm wet mouth caressing him. He wondered briefly what else that mouth could do if taught to do the right things. But that would be for another time. For surly there would be many more times after this. Edward wasn't the quiet artistic man Bella assumed he was. He was a creature of darkness after all. And now that he had Jacob in his hands, he wasn't going to let his pet go anytime soon.

He removed his fingers from Jacobs mouth and let the wet digits trail down his chest slowly. Once more he was kissing those sweet already bruised pink lips, nudging the teens legs apart as he did so. "E-Edward…?" moaned the boy, confused why he had stopped that wonderful torture of his hand.

"Hush pup, you didn't think I was just going to give all the pleasure to you now, did you?" Edward's velvet smooth and dark voice whispered against the teen's heated skin as he kissed down his neck.

Jacob gasped as Edward skimmed his wet finger over his perking entrance. A voice in Jacob's head was telling him to stop this now and run before it went to far. "But this is what you begged me for, wasn't it?" the vampire mocked quietly as he slipped his finger inside of the boy.

"Ah!" Jacob cried at the sudden intrusion. The wet digits had lubricated somewhat, but it still hurt the wolf's virgin body. His back arched up of the bed and his body tensed, legs clamping around Edward's hips, as the vampire slowly moved his ginger in and out.

"Relax," Edward breathed, using that hypnotic, seductive voice of his, "It'll feel better, I promise."

And as he added a second finger, Jacob realized that it did. The pain was ebbing away and making way for such intense pleasure. The third finger didn't even register as Edward scissored his fingers, running them along the teens prostate and making stars explode behind his eyes. "Edward….Edward p-please…more!" the boy panted, grinding his hips against the vampires hand in an effort to urge him faster.

Jacob whined in protest when those fingers where removed. His body tensed though, as Edward grabbed his hips, spreading his legs wider and pushing them up. The wolf whimpered when he felt something much bigger probing his entrance and he braced himself breathlessly for pain.

Edward meshed his lips harshly with Jacob's to swallow his screams as he shoved his aching member into the teens hot waiting hole. Jacob flung his head back, tears gathered at the corner of his eyes at the relentless intrusion as Edward thrusted into him with abandon. He still couldn't deny though that, as much as it hurt, the panting moans that escaped his parted lips where pleading with the vampire to go faster, deeper, anything if it would bring him to the high he had only barely tasted.

Jacob circled his arms around the vampires neck, face buried in the crook of his neck, his gasping warm breath delightful against Edwards cool skin. The wolf lifted his hips, angling them so that Edward was thrusting repeatedly over that one spot that would drive him right over the edge. He was so close, the feeling building and building that he was almost afraid to let them out. But there was no choice of that when Edward reached between their sweat slicked bodies and gripped his dripping arousal. Pumping him in time with every hard mind blowing roll of the vampires hips, Edward thumbed the sensitive head of his cock and a second later Jacob was screaming out the vampires name, spilling cum into the smirking man's hand.

The wolf lay there, writhing under Edward as the vampire continued to thrust and milk every amount of pleasure he could from Jacob until he too came quite forcefully, emptying himself into the teens trembling body. Neither of them could move for a long moment after, Edward grinning triumphantly and Jacob fighting exhaustion from great sex and blood loss. The reality of what he had just done with his greatest enemy hadn't even caught up with the poor tired wolf. All he could do was whimper as Edward pulled out of his sore body.

Body still shaking, Jacob curled onto his side and snuggled next to Edward, much to the vampires surprise. The teen was quickly slipping into unconciseness, his mind preferring that then the having to face harsh reality. Edward could only chuckle darkly at the thought of what an awkward morning after this was going to cause. The teen wasn't even allowing himself to comprehend that they had just had amazingly good sex. 'Oh well, he'll realize it soon enough.' the vampire thought with a mental shrug, not even bothered by the boys snuggling.

In fact, it was kind of cute. Sometimes Edward forgot that Jacob, beside his large size and strength, was still only a child. Especially when compared to the lifetime Edward had lived. For just a second he almost felt bad for what he had done. He wasn't a complete monster after all. I guess bad things happen though when bloodlust was in play.

"Edward?" the wolf mumbled sleepily.

"Yes?" the vampire replied, the boys voice interrupting his regretful thoughts.

"This never happened, okay?"

"Sure thing pup," the vampire chuckled, placing a chaste kiss to the top of the teen's head, "As long as you say so."

Edward was sure though this wouldn't be the last time.

**************

_A/N: So……how everybody feeling? I'm feeling good….REAL good…hahahahaha. Anyway, hope you all enjoyed the smut. (I DID!) I realized I kinda made Edward sound evil at some parts and I hoped I made up for that at the end. Oh well. If this gets good reviews maybe I'll do another, neh? _


End file.
